Before Bella
by 93BexyG93
Summary: The reason why Edward wasnt so wiling to turn bella. set before Twilight but links more to Breaking Dawn. I have made it a M because it may get harsher but i am not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Before Bella

**Before Bella there was Jasmine **

**A/N:- I do not own the twilight books or the characters they describe no matter my heart (and my bank account) wishes I did. **

**A/N:- I do not mean any offence to Stephanie Meyer in my writing so please don't send me hate male if you disagree with what I am saying I just thought it may be an interesting theory. **

Before Bella Came along there was Jasmine; so alike to her it was almost impossible, twins of a different era. He never would let Bella know why he fought against changing her, why he was so afraid when he had no other choice, he couldn't let her see him like that not in the way that Jasmine had.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine," the shy girl with the mousy brown hair whispered over the text book. He didn't quite know what to say, people normally kept away from 'his kind' though they never knew why they feared them they knew to keep a distance, obviously jasmine didn't know any better. He just shrugged, to talk to her would insinuate that he wanted to engage her in conversation, which he didn't, though this was the 4th time he had sat this course and the too many-th time he had been in this grade, he still preferred to keep his head down.

Over the incessant mumble of thoughts in his head and the dry burn in his throat was her. With a sent to test all his boundaries, all he had worked for. Her smell ignited an inferno in his stomach like non he had ever known as the plan unfolded, she would be his, though he didn't know it yet, the monster behind his golden eyes told him so, called him to take her. But how, to take her here was too obvious and to kill 23 other innocent people would be intolerable on his conscious, lead her out to the car; that wouldn't work either, someone would notice. She was threatening her own existence and his family's secrecy. Carlisle had taught him so well, to control his thirst, the urges that made him resent his own existence but she threatened to destroy everything, for him, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, she would ruin it all.

_Why isn't he talking to me? Have I done something wrong? I didn't ask to be sat here. _She was thinking rapidly now worrying about what she had done so wrong. It was natural that she wanted to be friends with him, maybe even more than that. Like the rest of the family he was hot. With deep liquid gold eyes and perfect hair and the body a super model would kill for anyone would have thought that he would have people falling all over him.

Lisa, the girl behind Jasmine leant forward across the desk to her. "I wouldn't bother, he isn't really a people person, are you?" she asked looking at the gorgeous boy, he just shook his head. "I am Lisa, you can have lunch with me today if you want, catch up on the gossip."

Jasmine wasn't sure what to say. "Erm, Ok, I'd like that."_No you wouldn't _He thought.

The lesson dragged to a close as she shifted her weight inadvertently wafting the air closer to him. His eyes were black now through hunger and stress. He gripped the chair hard and jumped as the wood crumbled in his hands. For the first time in his new life he doubted his strengths.

"Sir, I'm not feeling too good could I go."

"Your grades are good enough so yes." Before he had even finished the mysterious boy was out of his seat and halfway across the room thankful for the relief the distance provided on his senses.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine sat down next to everyone in the canteen. She was too preoccupied to learn or remember the names of the people she was listening to. As she turned to begin actually listening to one of the black haired girls were saying _he _caught her eye; stalking across the room with the grace and prowess of a gazelle and the power of an enraged lion. He walked with 4 others, two girls and two boys, - all with a similar beauty.

"Who _are_ they." she asked without removing her eyes from the mystifying and beautiful people across the room from her.

Lisa looked up.

"_They _are the Cullen's, totally hot but don't tend to talk to people they don't know." She smiled staring dreamingly in the general area of the tall blonde boy. "The blonde boy over there," _the one you are totally obsessed with? _Far away on the other side of the room Edward chuckled informing Jasper of this new discovery. "Is called Jasper, he is really hot even if he looks a bit in pain most of the time. He doesn't talk to people at all he just glares at you. The brown haired girl is called Alice, She is really strange. Then the tall blonde girl is Rosalie, she is a bitch I wouldn't even waste your time trying to communicate with that." _Will you get to the point? you know there's only one I am actually bothered about. _Again on the other side of the room the bronze haired blue eyed boy laughed, conveying Lisa's feeling of bitchiness. "The _HUGE_ one is Emmett he is a bit scary and strange. " She smiled at me, "Then there is biology boy, Edward. The intoxicatingly beautiful Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous but no one here is good enough to take his fancy."

Rachel a tall black haired girl leant over.

"Hot or no Hot they're still wrong. There Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids; they came down from Alaska but they are all 'together' Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. I don't even think that is legal."

"Rachel chill they aren't actually related."

"But it's still strange."

Jasmine had stopped paying attention again. Edward was staring at her. His eyes full of an emotion she couldn't place, not quite lust, almost hatred fused with something else. What had she done so wrong to anger this god of beauty?

Suddenly he stood up so fast and left with unbelievable speed leaving the others in a state of shell shock.

"I can't stay here, can't be here when she is." He moaned as he left

"What was that all about and who is SHE?" Alice asked searching his future and seeing nothing.

**EDWARDS POV**

I had to get out of here, away from forks, away from her; away from the memory of her it was driving me mad. I drove so fast along the small road to the house.

"Esme, Is Carlisle home or at the hospital?"

"Why aren't you at school Edward?" I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"I was, but now I need to talk to Carlisle." I shouted back up along the corridor

"He is at the hospital." I whispered a thank you and left quickly before she had a chance to interrogate me.

I was in a rush, and I suspected that my Volvo wouldn't get me away fast enough so it was time to bring out the big boys.

As the Vanquish rolled out of the garage I could almost hear Alice's visions as if she were willing me to, persuade me to change my mind.

"CARLISLE." I almost yelled as I entered his office. "I need your help."

The blonde haired doctor stood up from his desk. He radiated calm even as I was on the verge or turmoil. He pushed his blonde hair out of his face and sighed.

_What's the problem Edward? _He asked with a kind concern.

"A girl, she smells so...." I couldn't find a way to explain it without disappointing my adoptive father and loving mentor. "I don't know I can fight it." Carlisle sighed.

"What do you intend to do about this _issue_?" He asked kindly, even near the aura of calmness that was Carlisle I still couldn't concentrate, couldn't think.

"I don't know." I was pacing now back and forward now. "I don't want to hurt Esme by leaving again but I fear it is my only choice."

"If it is what you must do Esme will surely understand, and I cannot stop you?" I shook my head.

"I am going to spend some time with the others in Alaska." Giving me a brief hug he looked at me _I will miss you my son, be back soon_ and with that I left out into the darkening sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Driving too fast for the road the skyline changed as it sped past him.

Back in forks Alice jumped startled into alertness. "He's gone back to Alaska, he's left us." She informed the rest of them.

"Because of SHE?" Emmett questioned as the all piled into the bmw, which would barely fit them all now that the shiny Volvo owner had kindly abandoned them without his Volvo.

"I would assume so."

"Where is he now?" Rosalie asked furiously.

"He is about a quarter of the way across Canada."

"Which means it is too late for a recon mission."

24 hours passed so slowly as Jasmine dreamed of seeing the boy again it drove her mad, she planned to apologise for whatever it was she had done wrong. But as she stepped into the classroom his seat was empty.

What had she done so wrong to keep him from this place? No, that was irrational it couldn't have been just her? Could it? And if so how?

The days passed one after another and still he did not come. Part of her began to worry. The rest of the Cullen's were there. Then before she knew what she was doing she was standing in front of the tall blonde haired boy. Why him? Lisa had said he was particularly antisocial.

"Hi, your Jasper right?" she asked timidly, he glared at her and nodded, his eyes a dark gold bordering on black.

"And you are?" he asked with a savage tone to his voice, it made her shiver.

"Jasmine Dove. I was wondering where Edward was?" she couldn't believe she was actually asking him this; she must have seemed like a right stalker.

"He went up to Alaska for a while; he is having personal conflictions with a girl in his biology class." He said and walked away. Personal conflicts, what did that mean? And could she be the girl in the biology class, it only started as she had arrived and there was no-one else near him usually. She just preyed that Jasper didn't know it was her, he looked as though he wouldn't give a 2nd thought about killing her if he knew.

Deep in the cold heart of Alaska a figure lay in the snow staring up at the night sky. His ice white chest raised and fell rapidly and his bronze hair ruffled in the wind. The silence gave a welcome peace to his mind, at least until he wasn't alone.

"Tanya, don't try to sneak up on me, you know your thoughts give you away."

"Why are you really here Edward." She smiled sitting in the snow beside me, "I know you didn't comeback for me." Edward was silent still seemingly deep in thought. "Please talk to me about it, at least if not then come inside; its freezing."

"I don't feel the cold." His fingers tapped frantically on his legs not looking into her eyes.

"You're struggling aren't you? You've found someone you don't think you can resist? Let me tell you Edward. You are stronger than anyone I have ever met who has chosen this life other than Carlisle you have the strength you need to coincide with them. You don't have to run from those you love." With that he stood up walking back towards his car.

"You're right Tanya. Thank you." And then he was gone leaving Tanya alone in the snow.

**A/N: **__**I know, Jasmine Dove- Bella Swan but I was all out of name idea please don't shout at me ******


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the biology classroom Jasmine's heart almost stopped, he was here; just sitting there. Edward Cullen was back, and looking intently at her with his golden eyes. His eyes are golden? They were black the last time she saw them. It must have just been a trick of the light or the anger that radiated from them. As she sat down he turned to her smiling.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." He reached a hand out to shake hers and then pulled it back again with a phenomenal speed. "You're Jasmine." she nodded.

"You were gone for so long, in Alaska." What was she doing?

"How did you know I was In Alaska?" He asked his face now full of concern.

"I asked Jasper. I know I shouldn't have been nosy but I was worried about you." Edward laughed.

"Good lord, you talked to Jasper and lived. That has to be a first what do you think of him?"

"He isn't that bad. I have met people who are worse."

"Miss Dove will you answer the question?" Mr Shaw spoke over the top of her, instantly she panicked.

"_Chromosomes._" Edward whispered to me across the empty space and she answered with the same answer.

"Indeed that is the answer but In future you would do well to listen to me instead of talk to Mr. Cullen despite his great intelligence."

"Yes Mr Shaw." We both answered although he was far more composed and polite. Mr Shaw then turned back to the lesson and the meaningless jumble of meaningless handwriting on the board.

As soon as they left the classrooms we were talking again, about what Alaska was like, and how Jasmine came to be in Forks, anything other than the subject of Edward Cullen, still she loved talking to him, being around him.

Her arm brushed lightly and her heart almost stopped, he was so cold it was unreal. He made ice cubes look warm. He heard her gasp and turned to her.

"You are SO cold." She gasped looking at him.

"I know, something must be wrong with me I don't do making body heat that well." They both laughed.

"I suppose I don't really either."

Still they talked and talked until they had to part ways, but he still watched over her from a distance.

Weeks later after Edward and Jasmine had become almost inseparable and Edward watched her while she slept. Jasmine went down to La Push with her father to see an old family friend. Billy Black.

"_Wait this jasmine person was seeing Jacob's dad." Isabelle gasped interrupting part way through the story_

"_She was Jacob's mam." She couldn't believe it "Anyway." _

She went to see Billy and they talked a lot sitting on the beach in the sunlight.

"Do you know Edward Cullen?" She asked quietly, He was quiet.

"The Cullen's and our family don't get on, they don't come here." His tone sent a shiver down her spine. What was with everyone and this family?

"What's that meant to mean?"

"It's just folk law, a scary story the elders tell the little ones." He smiled but it was obvious it was so much more than that.

"If it's just a scary story then why not tell me." She asked nicely batting here eye lashes suddenly his defences dropped away.

"Did you know Quileute's are meant to be descendent of wolves?" he asked although she doubted it Jasmine knew the legends and nodded. "Well the Cullen's are meant to be from some 'enemy tribe'. When my father caught them hunting on our land we created a treaty. They keep off our land and we won't reveal what they really are. "

"What are they really?"

"Jasmine it's just a story." Just then her father called her back to the car to go home. As soon as she got back home the laptop was out Googeling Quileute legends.

Suddenly she gasped as it all linked together.

_Enemies of the Quileute's. Ice cold skin, eyes that change colour with the mood. _Even though what she found out chilled her to the core she still had to see him. Ask him why. She went to her phone and smiled to herself, she still hadn't asked him for his cell number. She would have to talk to him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

When she arrived in school the next day she walked straight over to him where he sat in his car and let himself in.

"Jasmine." He was shocked to see her.

"I know what you are." He looked taken aback

"Jasmine I don't know what you mean." She got out of the car and closed the door before walking around to his side of the car and dragging him out of the car.

"Walk with me." He locked the car and followed her out into the forest next to the school.

"Edward, I know what you are."

"Say it. Tell me."

Jasmine was silent, if she was right what was she doing out away from everyone with him.

"Say it."

"Vampire."

"How long did you know?" he was standing perfectly still behind her breathing in the aroma of her hair, her breath, her blood flowing in her veins.

"Just since last night."

"Are you afraid of me?" He reached out to touch her and she flinched away.

"No." He took her by the hand and led her to some scarcely seen sunlight. The sunlight hit off his skin like diamonds sparkling all around. "You're beautiful." He shook his head.

"It's the skin of a killer. I have killed people before. That's why I was in Alaska after I meat you, because you smelled so... sumptuous I didn't think I could resist."

"But you did, that's all that matters. I don't care what you are as long as I am with you." She whispered pulling him out of the sunlight. They walked back to school in almost silence.

They sat together at lunch with the whole grade staring at them. The illusive Edward Cullen dining with a normal none Cullen girl it just didn't happen

"How did you find out about me?" Edward asked quietly breaking the silence that had once again fallen over them.

"Something Billy Black said. Then I Goggled stuff and it added together." Edward smiled; he would have to ask Billy about just what he said to her later. He leaned to her but she flinched backwards still struggling to keep a grasp on her fight or flight reflex.

"How long have you been a...?" she asked tentatively,

"How about I drive you home tonight we can talk then, as seen as you know there is no point in me hiding it from you." He smiled "You are the first person I can open up to other than my family, who currently don't like the idea of you knowing the truth." A baffled look graced her face.

"What do you mean, how did the an how do you." She just shook her head

"They know because Alice sees things that haven't happened yet, she saw you telling me. And I know because I heard Rosalie's thoughts. Very shouty thoughts might I add. Billy Black has got me in Big trouble with her."

"Sorry." He just laughed.

(Later in the car)

"Wait what happened to my truck?"

"Oh, that, Alice took it home for me." She smiled at him through her lashes.

"I love you."

"I know you do, you aren't all that hard to read. So what did you want to know?"

"How long have you been a _vampire?_" she whispered the last word and Edward laughed.

"I was born in 1901 and was changed by Carlisle when he found me dying of Spanish Influenza in 1918."

"Did it hurt?" She asked consumed in curiosity.

"What, the venom? It is the most painful think I have ever endured. It feels like your limbs, your whole body is being ripped to shreds and burned."

"Wait, if you're a _vampire_ how come you can be outside in the sunlight." He chuckled.

"I already shown you what happens if we go in the sunlight silly." She nodded. "Still you fail to ask the most important question of my kind."

"Which is?"

"What do we eat?"

"You won't hurt me, I know you are better than that." Her trust was misplaced in him.

"Jasmine, you don't know how close you were to being wrong. How close I was to ending your life right there in that classroom the first time I ever laid eyes on you, it took every strength of me not to kill you. My family, Carlisle's family, we only live on the blood of animals, we don't want to be monsters but you put all of that at risk. You shouldn't trust me Jasmine, not when I cannot even trust myself." Jasmine hugged him.

"I trust you, as long as we are together I always will." She whispered as he let her out of the car and they went up to her room.

The both sat softly on her bed looking at each other.

"Were off tomorrow aren't we?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"Yea, why?"

"As seen as you know our secret it is only fair you meet the family."

"But- bu- what if th-they don't like me." She stammered her eyes pleading with him.

"You are officially the strangest person I know. And I know a lot of strange people. You aren't worried that you will be in a house with 7 vampires but because you are worried because said vampires won't like you. What are you like?" he smiled kissing her on the head. "Sleep tight."

"You too." She smiled kissing him back.

He laughed, "I would do well to. Vampires don't sleep, Ever."

"What do you do on a night then?"

"For the past month or so, watch you sleep, it relaxes me." She blushed and before she could ask any more questions he stepped out of the window only popping his head back in once. "You talk in your sleep by the way. I thought you should know." Then with that he was gone.


End file.
